Give Your Heart A Break
by Yang Chun
Summary: From the first day they met, Yao Wang promised Cai Nguyen that he would never fall in love ever again after discovering his first love cheating on him. However, after years of becoming close and bonding, Cai soon starts to realize her strong feelings for her close friend who will probably never like her back. Rated T just in case. Based off a song by Demi Lovato. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**I know I promised some of you a sequel to ****_Notice Me, Please?_****, but. I really wanted to post this. It is another multi-chartered fic and I hope you guys enjoy it! It is based off the song "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato. **

**I do not own anything.**

**P.S. I have nothing against EnglandXChina or anything like that, but it was the only thing I could think of as an antagonist.**

* * *

Out of the many occurrences that I've witnessed, I'll never forget the day I first met Yao Wang. The sight of the setting sun always filled me with a warm feeling that settled in my stomach; causing me to become exceptionally giddy. As this was the case, and school had recently ended, I bounded away from the building of my middle school, and went to the local park where I had the perfect view of the burning ball sinking in the sky. However, when I had gotten to the park, I saw someone taking up my ideal spot under a specific tree; _my_ tree. While going over to confront them, I noticed that they were sobbing, and that they had a ponytail so they were probably a girl. I quietly tapped her shoulder. The girl looked up at me with tears brimming from her golden eyes that oddly resembled my own.

"Are you crying?" I tried to be sympathetic. Well, as sympathetic as I could be as my awkward thirteen-year-old self.

"What does it look like, aru!" she shrieked. I, honestly, was not expecting that.

"Um, I meant to ask why you are crying," I tried again.

"It's none of you business, aru!" she cried. Touchy.

"Why do you keep saying that at the end of your sentences?"

"I don't, a-" she quickly covered her mouth. "I mean, it's my accent."

"Oh . . . Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" I offered, just to be nice, again.

"I don't even know you," she coldly brushed me off. How rude.

"Well, my name's Cai Nguyen. What's your name?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Y-Yao Wang," she replied between sobs. That sounds more like a boys' name. "What kind of name is Cai?"

My nice demeanor immediately went down, and I found myself glaring at her. "I was named after the Cài River in Vietnam."

"It's usually a surname in China and Taiwan."

"Fine. Why are you crying?" I bluntly repeated. "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to be helpful."

"You don't have to get snappy, but it's just . . . dumb."

"Can't be that bad. I fell into a bush one time and tore the front of my pants in front of the entire school," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Yao started to laugh. "Nothing like that."

"Let me guess, boy troubles?"

I noticed the girl turn red from either anger or embarrassment."No! Not at all, aru!"

"Sorry, you don't have to get all personal about it. Most girls our ages have it."

"I'm not a girl, aru!" Yao shouted. Wow, I was not expecting that; but it does explain a lot.

". . . Oh."

"What would make you think that, aru?" Yao burst. He gets really angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sensitive. At least you're feeling better."

"You're an ass."

"Fine, but finish your story."

Yao sighed. "It's this girl at school-"

"Aw, who is she," I pretended to gush.

Yao shot me a dirty look, but continued. "Her name is Alice. I asked her out a few of months ago, and she agreed. Ever since then, we've been dating. But while I was leaving school, I saw her flirting with one of the class perverts. When I asked her what was going on, she acted like she didn't know me. And when I broke up with her, she didn't even care."

I couldn't help myself; I broke out laughing.

"What's so funny, aru!" His accent must only show when he's angered or scared.

"Heh, it's just that you're dating!" I gasped between laughs.

"What? I'm not good enough to date?"

"No, not that. It's just, you're really dating?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"It's just that, don't you think this is a little asinine?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Grow up."

"Seriously, who dates at thirteen?"

"I'm fourteen. You're obviously not mature enough to understand."

"I understand. I just think it's early to start dating at fourteen, and it is funny."

"You do know that I loved her?" he coldly stated. I instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"Now you're serious?"

"Yeah, but I get disturbed whenever relationships or whatever are mentioned like that;my first reaction is to puke. I'm sorry that she did that."

"Don't be. I don't need your pity." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Well, why are you getting so worked up? It's your first girlfriend, there will be plenty more," I replied.

"I guess you're right. Love's for suckers, I guess," he laid down on the grass under the tree.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but if that's what you think," I joined him.

"Fine, but, Cai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never fall in love again," he stated. I wasn't expecting that.

"Whatever you say," I replied


	2. Heartbreak

The memory of our first meeting took place two years ago. Now we are both sophomores in high school, even though Yao is a few months older than me. Ever since that afternoon, we've become best friends. . Yao hasn't spoken to Alice ever since the breakup, and she's been with her American jock. Yao still seems upset about what happened years ago. Nevertheless, whenever he needs to talk about something, he always goes to me and vise versa. I guess you could say that over the span of only two years, we have become quite close. As pointless as this sounds, I think I have started to form an affinity for Yao. I mean, he's just different- as cheesy as it sounds, it's true. He isn't like one of those other guys who just goofs off. He's actually really intelligent, but he's also honest and funny. Even though the other guys make fun of him for being girly because of his ponytail, I just tell him that without it, he'd look like Yongsoo without his ahodge. In truth, I almost loath Alice for hurting him, but I'm not really one to hold a grudge or let anger push me to do something stupid; I just put up with it.

"Can you help me with this?" I turned to Yao as we worked on our homework outside the school. The park was most likely full, and it was too beautiful outside to stay indoors.

"Which question?" he put down his notebook and peered over to see my paper.

"Number 7. What year did Vietnam win independence from China?"

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow. "You, of all people?"

"I forgot. I swear I've heard my aunt go off about it like a million times," I started to wrack my brains for the answer. "938 AD."

"Correct," he stated. "How could you forget that?"

"I just did, okay?" I defended.

"I guess those historical fiction books aren't working, huh?"

"Shut up," I elbowed him in the ribs.

We both laughed a little bit after that, until Yao saw a group of girls, that Alice was apart of, off to the side.

"I didn't know skeletons could talk?" I murmured. I saw a small smirk spread across his face.

"Agreed. I just wish most girls were like you," he stated. I felt my face slightly heat up.

"What-" I tried to say.

"Hmm, I see you two are here, too," a voice seethed. Both of us looked up to see two emerald glaring down at us.

"What are you doing here, Ahen?" Yao hissed. Alice was wearing her cheerleading outfit and had a few other girls behind her, sniggering.

"Aw, still worked up over that whole thing that happened, like, two years ago?" Alice snickered. "I thought you two would be gone by now."

"Why are you here then, Ahen?" Yao growled.

"For cheerleading, of course."

"You're supposed to do that on the field," I pointed over to where the football players were. "With that jock of yours."

"Aw, it's okay, Cai. Maybe some day a guy will find you attractive," Alice taunted. I stood up, getting ready to punch her in her snobby face, but Yao stood in front of me.

"Just leave us, Ahen," Yao repeated.

"Why do you call me names like that? You never did that when we were dating," a smirk started to form on her lips. I noticed Yao's eyes get wider, I could see a fire burning in those amber depths.

I lost it. "Why don't you drag your ass somewhere else for a change, and leave us alone? You must have better things to do than flaunt yourself around in a short dress. What kind of guy would find that attractive?"

All of them were speechless. Especially Alice, she seemed the most shocked that a girl like me would say anything like that to someone like her. I felt proud. I felt proud that I stood up for my close friend. I looked up to see if Yao was happy to see Alice insulted, but his eyes were clouded with grief.

...

Oh, crap.

Apparently, Alice picked up on this. "Wait to go, Cai. Insulting your boyfriend."

I shot her a glare, but she seemed unaffected.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya," she waved. We both sat there in complete silence once she had left. Yao refused to look me in the eye, and I felt horrible. Why couldn't I say something else? I just had to mention _that_?

"Yao-" I tried to say.

"I have to go," he quickly stood up, and packed his bag and left. I sat there in the grass as he left me; playing with my thumbs instead of watching him leave me. I would have followed him, but I wouldn't know what to say, and he would ignore me. Oh god, I messed up! I suddenly felt scared. Scared that I was going to loose my closest friend and feared that he would never like me again. I was lost in thought, when I suddenly looked beside me to see Yao's notepad that he was writing on before Alice arrived. I quickly looked in his direction to see that he was gone, pulled my things to get her, and ran to catch up with him.

I finally found him at the park. Technically, he wasn't in it, but just looking at it from off to the side. The park was close to our houses, which was one of the reasons why we always went there. As typical as this sounds, we both live in Blue Moon, Chinatown.

"Yao!" I called out.

He turned around to face me. "What do _you_ want?" His voice was dripping in venom.

I felt my self tense up at his harsh tone. "W-well, you forgot y-your-"

"Spit it out already,aru!" he demanded. I slightly jumped. Luckily, the park was empty so no one was around to stare at us.

I quickly whipped out his notepad from my bag. "You left this."

"Thanks," he snatched it from me. By then, an awkward silence filled the air as we both looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," I murmured

"What?"

"I'm sorry I said that," I repeated. "I was only trying to make them back off."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," he stated.

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" I blurted out.

"Because, it's a waste of energy," he pushed past me.

"Then why do you still feel hurt about it?" I shot back.

He stopped walking. "You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I can."

He whipped around to face me. "When I met you, you said you hated the thought of being with someone. How could you possibly understand?" That may have been the case two years ago, but I do now after being with you.

I felt my blood run cold. My heart was beating so fast that it felt as though it would break through my ribcage, and land right in front of me.

"Because . . . I think I love you," I answered. I felt even worse after I said that. Ever since he and Alice broke up, Yao never trusted anyone because of her cheating. Now, I just ruined all of that. He would never like me. Yao always built walls around himself to keep people out. He just stared at me for a long moment.

"I don't expect you to say anything in return," I stated. "I'm sorry."

"..."

Even though I didn't look like it, I was dying on the inside. Just say SOMETHING! I was internally screaming profanities.

"I can't say the same thing for you," he spoke after a long time.

I felt my blood boil with anger. "This is because of Alice, isn't it?"

"I-"

"I know. You don't like me in that way." I gripped the sash of my bag.

"I'm sorry," he put his hand on my arm.

"So, you think I'm going to be a complete ass to you like her?" I smacked it away.

"It's complicated," he murmured. I tried not to roll my eyes, even though Yao was averting them either way. A couple minutes went by as we both stared down at the ground. That was when I did the unthinkable. Knowing that I had already lost this battle, and that there was nothing else I could do, I stood on my toes so that I was eye level to him, and gently leaned to close the gap between us. I felt him flinch in surprise as his golden eyes widened. I slowly slipped my hand into his. As bad as this sounds, it felt right and I kind of liked it. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I felt Yao slip his hand out of mine, and gently push me away. In truth, I knew that was going to happen. He didn't even look me in the eye, but whipped around and left me, again.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, but this story isn't that long.**


End file.
